Program guides are a useful tool for providing program guide information (e.g., information associated with a media program schedule, one or more media programs, one or more media programming channels, etc.) to users of media content access devices. For example, a user may utilize a program guide to learn when the user's favorite media programs (e.g., television programs, movies, etc.) are scheduled and which media programming channels (e.g., television channels) will provide the programs. In recent years, some program guides have been made available in electronic format by way of graphical user interfaces (or “program guide interfaces”) that facilitate navigation of and/or interaction with the program guides.
However, a number of disadvantages exist with respect to traditional program guide interfaces. For example, some traditional program guide interfaces provide a limited number of options for navigating between channels listed in the program guide. This problem is magnified by the hundreds, if not thousands, of available channels and by the rigid numerical organization of the channels within the program guide. As a result, a user wanting to view program guide information associated with a particular channel of interest may be required to scroll through hundreds of other channels or manually input the desired channel number. This process can be both time-consuming and frustrating for the user. Furthermore, because of a lack of customizable navigation features, traditional program guide interfaces may seem unintuitive and/or impersonal for users.